Together Again
by svucrazed22
Summary: It'd been a month since they had to break it off. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew she was falling for him. Just when she started thinking she'd be alone forever, she heard a knock at her door. Rated M for sexual content. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Dick Wolf and NBC do.**

**Rated M for sexual content. This is just a oneshot, but I'll be writing more ship stories for the Livid fans soon. **

It was a Friday night and Olivia was off for the weekend, but of course on call. She was sitting on her couch with a book in front of her, but her mind was anything but focusing on the words. She couldn't stop thinking about David. It'd been a month since the night they broke it off and she was still upset. She'd put on some jeans and a tank top with the intention of going to get some dinner, but lost her appetite. That'd been happening a lot since the break up.

She knows she was falling for him. They'd been dating about four months before they broke it off, but she felt a real connection with him, one she's never felt with anyone else before. Usually when she and a guy broke up, she was fine less than a week later because until David, she'd never really found anyone she was serious about.

She's sitting on the couch going over all the things they could've done differently in order to be able to stay together. She blames herself. She was so hesitant about disclosing, so they never did. He let her know on more than one occasion that he was fully ready to disclose, but that stupid voice inside her head kept saying '_It's just a guy. Don't ruin your career for him._'

But he wasn't just _a guy; _he was an amazing, incredible, sexy, intelligent, and completely perfect guy. And she missed him. She'd grown accustomed to spending her weekends with him at her apartment or his, having nice dinners, talking, movie nights, and of course, the sex. She had never had such a connection with someone while having sex until him. He worshipped her, body and soul, in the bedroom. She enjoyed being the subject of his lustful thoughts. She enjoyed someone giving her all the personal attention that she never gives herself because of the job.

A few tears rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. She doesn't want to be the type of woman who falls apart when her relationship ends, but it was hard not to. She knows their relationship could've gone really far, and probably would've, if it wasn't for her and her fear.

A knock at her door startles her, and she wonders who would be here at this hour. She makes her way over to the door and is shocked to see David on the other side of the door through the peephole. She opens the door to see him looking incredibly sexy as always, wearing simply a pair of jeans and a dark green sweater. He doesn't look happy though.

"David, what are you doing here?" she asks, clearly confused and shocked.

"I needed to see you, can we talk?" he asks, still standing over the threshold.

"Yeah, sure, come on in," she replies, closing the door behind him. They both take a seat on the couch.

"Liv, I… I quit the Conviction Integrity Unit," he says looking at her for any sign of what she might be thinking.

"David, why? That was a great opportunity. Why'd you quit?"

"Liv, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. When I'm around you, I can't help but be in a good mood. I think you're incredible. You're intelligent, dedicated to your job, gorgeous, funny, and one of the most compassionate people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I realized that I'm falling for you and I'm not willing to end that," he finishes, desperately hoping she feels the same way and doesn't tell him to get lost.

Her eyes are glistening with fresh tears that haven't yet made their way down her face. "David, I uh, I don't know what to say. I mean I feel the same way about you, you're amazing and I don't want to stop seeing you, but I don't want you to give up your career. You've worked so hard to get where you're at, and you deserve to be happy."

"Liv, that's just it. Ever since we broke it off, I've been anything but happy. What good is a career if you don't have the person you want to share it with? Plus, the Bronx D.A.'s office is looking for a new Executive Assistant to the D.A. I told them I wanted the position. I start next week," he says taking her hand in his and continuing. "Liv, there's no conflict of interest now. If you're still up for it, I'd really like to be with you."

"Of course I'm up for it. I can't have you eating at that bistro alone. People will think there's something wrong with you," she says, making them both chuckle a little.

"So, we don't have to "disclose" but if it's ok with you, I'd like to let our bosses know anyway, just to cover our asses."

"Of course. I'll tell Cragen first thing Monday morning."

"Oh, so, you're off this weekend?" he asks, getting a bit of a glint in his eyes at that news.

"Well, I'm on call. But for all intensive purposes, yes I'm off," she says giving him a knowing smirk.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Actually I'm starving. What'd you have in mind?"

"Mind if I make you dinner?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I don't mind. I love your cooking."

"Well I'm assuming you have no food to cook here. Want to head over to my place?"

"Sure. Let me just pack a little bag or something," she says getting up and heading to her bedroom.

"You know Liv, before all that break up stuff happened, I was thinking maybe you should keep a few things at my apartment. I can clear out a drawer in my dresser for you," he says hoping she doesn't think he's being too forward.

"Yeah that'd be great," she says with a smile as she starts grabbing stuff quickly and putting it in the bag on the bed. "No man's ever offered me a drawer before, you know," she says chuckling a little.

"Hey," he says, grabbing her lightly by the arm to stop her for two seconds.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. You haven't stopped moving and I really want to kiss you detective. So come here," he says, pulling her toward him and pushing his hands into her hair as he kisses her deeply.

"Mmmm," she moans a little as the kiss deepens. "You know, I'm thinking maybe we can have an appetizer before dinner, what do you think?" she asks with a lustful glint in her eyes as she runs her fingers through his short hair.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I want you to know what you mean to me."

She feels a tear drop down her face unexpectedly and he wipes it away with his thumb as he holds her gently. They come together for another kiss, this one turning passionate in seconds. He lays her down on the bed and follows, placing delicate kisses on her collarbone, neck, chest, and the spot right below her ear, which he knows makes her crazy.

"Mmmm David… that feels so good."

He makes his way down to the top of her shirt and pulls it over her head. She's wearing a sexy maroon lace bra and the sight of her laying there makes his pants a little tighter. She looks so gorgeous. He could worship her all night any night. He's addicted to her.

"God you're beautiful Liv. I don't know what I did to get so lucky," he says, now placing more kisses on the exposed skin right under her bra. He reaches down to undo her jeans but when he starts to pull them down, her hand stops him.

"Did I do something wrong Liv? I'm sorry I thought you wanted…" he studders, but she interrupts his rambling.

"No it's not that. Trust me, I want this, but I think you're a little overdressed," she says with a smirk as she starts to lift his sweater over his head. Once it's off, she takes a moment to observe him. "Mmmm, I love your chest. So smooth and toned…" she trails off as her hands and nails rub all over the exposed skin of his chest and torso.

Her hands make their way to his pants and she undoes them. He moves her hands to the bed and says "No, right now is about you. I wanna feel you, taste you, hear you, watch you," he says as he moves his hands down her torso to her jeans and slowly pulls them off. The sight of her matching maroon lace boy shorts makes his dick twitch a little in his pants.

He starts kissing up her thighs, making her sigh in content. He kisses his way up to her lips and passionately kisses her, at the same time reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. When he removes it, her nipples are already peaked and hard, which he takes full advantage of. He takes one into his mouth, sucking softly, eliciting deep moans from Olivia's mouth.

"David, that feels so good baby. You're so good with your mouth," she says as she pushes her hands into his hair. He moves to the other breast, sucking for a moment, and then begins kissing his way down to her belly button. He grabs her panties and pulls them down slowly.

He kisses from her belly button down to her shaved mound, where he delicately licks her clit, making her jump a little. He begins suckling on it, at the same time pushing one, then two fingers inside her.

"Ohhh David. God yes, ohhhh…"

He can tell she is already close, so he sucks a little harder and pumps his fingers in and out of her. He uses his other hand to reach up and massage her right nipple, making her arch her back and once again moan loudly.

He looks up to see her with her head thrown back into the pillow, her eyes shut and mouth open, letting a string of profanities leave her mouth.

"That's it Liv. Come for me baby."

His words push her into oblivion. She arches her back far off the bed and freezes, in what seems to be a mini convulsion.

"Yes! Ugghhh, David yes!"

She finally collapses back onto the bed, now breathing heavy, as he makes his way back up to her to kiss her lightly. As he's peppering her neck and collarbone with more light kisses, she catches her breath again and switches positions so that she's now straddling his hips.

"My turn," she says with the sexiest look on her face that he's ever seen.

She reaches down to pull down his pants and boxers and immediately grabs him in her hands. She begins to lightly stroke him, ever so softly, when suddenly an idea pops into her head.

"I'll be right back," she says, abruptly getting up from the bed and leaving the room, leaving him laying there confused and slightly disappointed. That is, until he sees her re-enter the room with a can of whipped cream and a devilish grin.

She resumes her position above him and asks "Would you mind if I skip right to dessert?"

"I'd have to be insane to say I do."

She shakes the can and sprays a tiny bit right onto the tip of his extremely erect dick. She leans down, never breaking eye contact with him, and licks it off, barely letting her tongue make contact with him.

"Ughhh, Liv. You're killing me baby."

Before he can finish his sentence, she's sprayed more whipped cream on and now has almost his entire dick in her mouth.

"Jesus Liv, oh my God," he says as his eyes roll back for a moment before he returns his gaze back to the sexy view.

She begins moving up and down, at first slowly, but then her pace starts to quicken. She can tell he's getting close, so she works even harder.

"Liv, stop please," he says, pulling her head up a bit with the tips of his fingers under her chin.

Confused, she asks, "What's wrong?"

"I um, I don't want to…" he trails off

"It's ok David. Trust me, it's fine. I want to make you come for me and I want to swallow all of you."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do that."

"Trust me, I want to taste all of you. I've never wanted to taste anyone before, but with you it's different. Let me do this for you David, please."

"Ok," he says, still hesitant, until he feels her lips back on him.

She resumes her previous actions, and he can tell he's close.

"Oh Liv, oh my God. Yes. Your lips feel so good baby. Just like that, yeah."

He has an intense orgasm, and she catches every bit of him without a problem, swallowing it.

He lays there for a second, trying to come down, and she crawls up his body and rests her body on his, with her head in the nook between his shoulder and neck.

"Liv, that was amazing. Thank you. I've uh, I've never had anyone do that for me before."

"My pleasure," she whispers seductively in his ear.

"So how about that dinner?" he asks, and she replies with a yes and they both get dressed and she finishes packing.

While they're in the car on the way to his place, he finally decides to ask her something he's been meaning to for a while.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?" she asks looking to him with a soft smile.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, but I completely understand if you're not comfortable telling me yet."

"Ok," she says, wondering what it is.

"Well, after that hostage situation, when I asked you what you told him, you said the truth. What exactly is it that you told him?"

She sighs because she knew she would have to tell him about her mother and her past at some point, but that doesn't mean it would be any easier.

"Well uh, the reason I came to SVU is because my mother was raped. She got pregnant with me," she paused, her eyes tearing up just a bit. "All my life I've wondered if there was some part of me that had his cruelty, his rage. But I finally realized that not everything is about the genes, and I can't dwell on the past. So that's what I told him. Everyone has a choice, and I chose to put people like my father behind bars."

David was a little stunned. "Well there's no way it's all about the genes, because if it was, you wouldn't be the incredible, brave, generous, compassionate person that you are today. And I sure wouldn't love ya if you were anything like him," he says with a small grin, trying to ease the moment a little.

"Thanks David, I appreciate it. I'm not usually comfortable talking about it, but I want you to know everything about me, good and bad."

"Of course. Please, tell me, I'd like to know."

"Well, my mom never really figured out how to cope with seeing part of him in me every day, until she found the bottle." Her eyes got a shade darker at that moment. He could tell these are not good memories she's reliving. "I could never understand why my own mother couldn't stand to look at me. That is, until I was old enough to understand and she told me the truth. We got along a little better after that. I guess once she was able to tell someone it made it a little easier. She uh, she died about 10 years ago. She was drunk, and she fell down a flight of stairs leading to a bar," she finished, a few tears managing to escape.

"I know you well enough to know that you must've tried to figure out who he was. Did you ever find out?"

"Yes, actually. He's dead now too, but that's how I found Simon, my brother. I illegally ran my DNA through the system and he turned up for a familial match. Our dad committed suicide. But the weird part was that I found out he was keeping track of me, through newspaper clippings and whatnot. Anyway, Simon and I have been through a lot together in the last 5 years, but he's the only family I have, ya know? I can't bring myself to give that up."

"I understand. I don't have much family anymore, but I have my kids, and I can't imagine what it'd be like without them. I'd like you to meet them sometime. You'd like them, and they'd definitely like you. They think cops are so badass," he says with a laugh.

"Well we are," she says, laughing along with him. Then suddenly she stops laughing and says "You said love."

"What?"

"Before. You said if I was like him you wouldn't love me so much."

He couldn't tell if she was upset by this or not. "Uh, yeah, I did. Does that upset you? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

With a large smile forming on her face she said "No. It doesn't upset me at all. I'm uh, I'm not familiar with it personally, but I think I'm definitely getting there," she says with a shy smile.

"Good," he says with a grin.

"To be honest, the only other guys I've ever felt any strong feelings for were the guy I almost married when I was 16, and my old partner," she said, looking at him cautiously, wondering how he would take that.

"So you and he were close?"

"Yeah. There were a few times when some said we were too close. We were. I realize that now, but I don't know that I could've made it this far without him. We were there for each other, no matter what. Until he uh, he left when he was forced to shoot a 15 year old girl. She didn't make it," she finished with a sad look on her face.

"Well I can't imagine being in his shoes. He must've felt terrible. You miss him a lot don't you?" he asks, but in the most non-accusing way possible, which makes her like him just a little bit more. She can't stand the jealous type, especially when it's without merit.

"Yeah, I do. Every time I see Nick sitting there it throws me off for a minute. It's hard without him but in a way I'm glad he left. I never had any room in my life for another man before he left. He _was _the man in my life. For the longest time I wondered what it would be like to be with him intimately. I think he secretly did too, but he never would've acted on it. That's one of the things I loved most about him, he was the most loyal person I'd ever met," she pauses, realizing she's rambling on and he probably doesn't want to hear about her slightly romantic feelings for her old partner. "I'm sorry, I'm sure this isn't what you want to hear," she says apologetically.

"No, it's ok. I'm not the jealous type, never have been. I'm glad that he was there for you all those years. Hey, you never know, if he would've left earlier maybe you would've too, and then I never would've met you," he states with a small bashful smile.

She smiles too. "You know, every time you speak, I fall for you more and more. I've never known anyone quite like you, not even my partner. Not only am I extremely attracted to you, I'm also incredibly intrigued by you. No one's ever had that effect on me before. Just when I thought I'd seen every kind of person…" she trails off with a small grin on her face.

"Well for someone who's never been intrigued by anyone, you are certainly the most intriguing person I've ever met."

"Please," she says with a laugh, "I'm not that mysterious, trust me."

He gets a little more serious on her than she expected when he says "You say you're not, but I know you don't believe your own words detective. You try so hard every day to keep a hard exterior around you so that you'll never be vulnerable, and it works. You're a strong woman, but everyone needs to be open and vulnerable sometime," he finishes, hoping he hasn't offended her.

She has a few tears making their way down her cheeks and she's looking at him like he just told her the world's biggest secret. "No one's ever called me out on that before now. Most people are afraid that I'll kick their ass if they do," she says with a sad laugh. "You're right though. I pretend I'm a strong woman, but really I'm afraid, afraid that people will see behind my exterior wall and know too much. In this line of work, it's hard not to be skeptical of people, trust people, allow people in. But the last time I let my guard down, I ended up nearly being raped," she said in a low voice, almost hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"What do you mean? When was that?" he asks cautiously.

"About 3 years ago. I was working undercover at Sealview trying to find a serial rapist. And let's just say I definitely found him. Of course I didn't realize I'd found him when he took me into the basement," she said, choking a bit on a soft sob.

"Liv, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

"No I, I want you to know," she says before continuing. "I tried to apologize for starting a riot even though I hadn't really started it. He came up from behind me and whispered in my ear, 'We're way past apologies, now shut up, and do what you're told,' as he started pushing me toward an old mattress on the floor. He pushed me on the bed and took off his duty belt. I sat up and tried to run, but he pinned me against the wall from behind. I was screaming for help, but nobody could hear me. I struggled, but he overpowered me. He undid his pants and pushed himself against me," she said, letting a sob out.

He just waited for her to continue, not wanting to push her or rush her.

"The bastard said 'Let's make you more comfortable,' and then undid one of the handcuffs. I turned and elbowed him in the face and then punched him and ran. But there was nowhere to go, we were locked in. I hid behind some boxes hoping he wouldn't find me. While he was looking for me, he told me I could come out and make it up to him or else he'd say he had to use excessive force and I wound up dead. He finally found me and said 'Guess whose ass is mine now?' I uh, I told him he won and got up slowly. He hit me across the stomach with his baton and then behind the knees. I fell to the ground. He told me that was to let me know who's in charge. I elbowed him in the groin and got up and ran again. I ran to the cell door at the end of the room, but it was locked. I was screaming for help when he came up behind me and backhanded me across the face. I fell and he grabbed my wrist. I tried to resist, but he was stronger. He cuffed me to the cell door with me still on my knees."

At this point she was not even trying to hold back the tears. It was too hard. He put his hand on her thigh, reassuring her that she was ok and he was there for her. Though she said nothing about the gesture and didn't place her hand over his, she appreciated it. She kept going.

"He uh, he got it out and told me if I bit him, I was dead. I was totally shut down. I knew I was gonna be one of the victims that I try to help every day. He grabbed my head and tried to bring it to him. That's when Fin ran in. When I told him he was under arrest for raping Ashley Tyler, he asked if I was a cop. I asked him "Who's the bitch now?" she finished, with the first feeling of strength she'd had since she started telling David about it.

"What happened to him?"

"He's in Rikers. Ashley identified him by the mole on his penis. I knew she was right when she told me, because I saw it when he was standing in front of me. See, I'm a lot more fucked up than you think. I probably have more emotional baggage than anyone on the damn planet," she said with a laugh that was clearly not a happy or amusing one.

"Hey, everyone's got baggage Liv. You're a strong woman." At this point he had just parked in front of his building and they were both sitting there talking.

With a sad laugh she says "I'm guessing you probably weren't expecting this much drama and tears tonight."

"True. But I don't mind one bit. It's good to talk about things Liv. You can't bottle it up inside."

"I know. I just, I've never had anyone that I felt comfortable enough around to tell, besides a shrink."

"What about your old partner?"

"I never told him. I knew he would've done something stupid if I did. It wasn't worth him losing his career and freedom over."

"You're saying you think he would've killed him?"

"I'm not sure about that, but I know he would've beat the crap out of him and probably lost his job and pension. You didn't know my partner. He had a bit of an anger management problem, and besides his family, I was the next most important thing in his life. I wouldn't have been able to live knowing it was my fault he lost everything."

"So you've never really told anyone before this?"

"No," she said, looking him straight in the eye, letting him know without words that she trusted him.

"Well, I'm glad you feel comfortable talking to me about can talk to me about anything Liv."

"Thank you," she said, genuinely appreciative.

"There's something I need to tell you too," he said in a very serious tone.

"Ok," she said, waiting.

"I am so incredibly hungry!" he said, making them both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah enough of this sad talk. Let's go eat!" she says making them both laugh more. They made their way up to his apartment and once they were in the door he said he was gonna start dinner. "What are you making?" she asked.

"Linguine with shrimp and creamy roasted tomatoes. I know how much you love Italian food."

"Hmmm, you were that sure you'd get me back?" she asked with a playful glare in her eyes.

"Well no. But I was hoping that you are half as crazy about me as I am about you and that you would have no choice but to accept my offer." While he was saying this he walked over to her while she was putting her coat on the rack and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her hair sweetly.

She had her arms over his wrapped around her stomach. "Mmmm, trust me, I am just as crazy about you," she said contently.

"Alright enough of this," he said as he made his way back to the kitchen. "If we keep this up, we'll never eat."

"Ok I'm gonna go put my stuff in your room and then I'll help you make dinner," she said as she left the room.

She came back and he had already gotten the pasta out and into a pot of water on the stove.

"Just tell me what you want me to do," she offers as she enters the kitchen.

"Uhhh, I guess start with the tomatoes. Can you cut them into eighths while I work on the shrimp?"

"Sure," she said as she started her assignment.

They kept up a nice conversation and in about 30 minutes, they were putting the food on the table and sitting down to a pleasant meal.

"This is delicious David, thank you."

"You are very welcome. Leave room for dessert though."

"There's dessert? When did you make dessert?"

"Earlier today so it'd be ready for tonight. Raspberry white chocolate mousse."

"Ok, I think I just fell in love with you," she says with a laugh.

"Wait 'till you try it. Hold on I'll get it."

He gets up and opens the fridge, pulling out two chilled glasses with the dessert inside. He places hers in front of her, and takes a seat, pulling her to sit on his lap.

"I don't get a spoon?" she asks, feigning hurt.

"No, actually. I thought it'd be so much cuter if I fed you," he says, knowing she hates the word 'cute.'

"Only if I can feed you too, and don't use that word."

"Deal."

He grabs a small spoonful of the dessert and holds it up in front of her. She takes the dessert in her mouth, never breaking eye contact with him. He can tell their close proximity is turning her on.

"Mmmm, delicious. My turn to feed you," she says with a devilish smirk. She scoops up a bit of the mousse, but instead of using the spoon, she uses her index finger. She holds her finger up for him, and he seductively sucks her finger into his mouth. She can feel her pulse quicken. She is so turned on right now, and dessert is the last thing on her mind.

"You know David, I'm not really hungry at the moment, not for dessert anyway."

"Well what are you hungry for?" he asks, knowing full well what she wants.

"Well why don't you come into the bedroom with me and I'll show you?"

"With pleasure."

They both get up, but before they can make it to the bedroom, he picks her up and sits her on the kitchen counter, stepping in between her legs. She squeals a bit out of surprise, but when he starts sucking and kissing right under her ear, she loses her ability to speak temporarily.

"You know what I want, detective?"

"Mmmm, what's that?"

"I want you trembling under me while I make you come so hard you forget how to speak," he says, making her moan in pleasure as he makes his way down her neck.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asks, challenging him.

He gets a sexy glint in his eye and reaches for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head. He starts massaging her through her bra and kissing in the space between her breasts. He reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He immediately takes a nipple into his mouth, making her arch her back and grab him by the back of the head to keep him in place.

"Ohhh David.."

He makes his way to her other breast, flicking it back and forth with his tongue and nibbling lightly, making her twitch a little. He kisses down her toned stomach and undoes her jeans while he sticks his tongue in and out of her belly button. She lifts up so he can pull down both her jeans and thong.

He begins kissing his way further down her body and eventually his tongue comes in contact with her clit. "Ohhh, yes," she moans, her words encouraging him more. He takes her by surprise when he takes the nub into his mouth and begins to suck hard and flick his tongue over it at the same time.

"Ooooh God!" she squeals out. She has one hand on the back of his head while the other is behind her on the counter, holding her up. He uses his left hand to push her back so she's lying on the counter, and he begins to play with her nipple. His right hand makes it way to where his mouth is, and he abruptly pushes two fingers into her. She is taken by surprise and clenches her muscles around him, making his pants even more uncomfortable. He continues his ministrations, making her squirm and moan quite vocally.

"Does that feel good Liv? Tell me what you want honey."

"Ooooh it feels so good David. Don't stop, please. Make me cum baby, please," she pleads with him.

He keeps up his efforts and within 30 seconds she's thrashing around, arching her back off the counter, and pulling his hair roughly, turning him on even more. He doesn't stop what he's doing and in seconds, she's riding out yet another powerful orgasm. When he gives her a third orgasm, she begs him to stop, saying her body can't take much more. He doesn't listen and keeps going. After she rides out her fourth one, he finally stops, placing tender kisses all the way up to her lips. He kisses her softly a few times, but she's panting for breath so he decides to kiss her neck instead.

"You ok Liv?"

"I…um…uhh…yeah…" she trails off.

"Mission accomplished," he says with a cocky smile.

A few minutes later, after she's regained the feeling in her legs, she hops off the counter and wraps her arms around him. "You know, we have still yet to get to the main event tonight. I think we need to work on that," she says as she makes her way to the bedroom with him holding her around the waist from behind.

Once they're in the bedroom, she tries to pull him onto the bed with her, but he stops her, making her slightly confused.

"What's wrong? You don't want to?" she asks, hoping she didn't do or say something wrong.

"No trust me I want to. I always want to with you, but I was thinking maybe we could relax in a hot bubble bath first."

"Mmmm, sounds good. I'll run the water," she says, starting toward the bathroom.

He grabs her arm lightly and says "I'll do it. You just sit tight for a minute gorgeous," he says, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. She grabs her navy blue silk robe from the rack on the door where she put it earlier and puts it on.

He goes into the bathroom while she lays down on the bed. She hears the water start to run, but she also hears what sounds like him walking back and forth across the bathroom. She's curious what he's doing, but she waits patiently. When he finally tells her she can come in, she walks over to the bathroom and is taken aback by what she sees when she enters.

"You really know how to impress a girl David."

The lights are off, but there are about 15 candles all over the room, giving it a soft romantic glow. Her nose is filled with the scent of vanilla from the bath bubbles and her ears are filled with the sound of Roberta Flack's "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face." She feels David behind her placing soft kisses on the back of her head and shoulders and she sighs in content.

"You know if you want to get lucky you don't have to go through all this trouble," she says teasingly.

"You're so worth the trouble Liv."

She turns around to face him and they lock eyes momentarily. Every second they're with each other their feelings get stronger and stronger, and they both know it.

He slowly reaches down to untie her robe. Once he has, he gently pushes it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He grabs one of her clips that she left there and clips her hair up the way she does when she's lounging around at home. A few strands fall out and cover her eyes, but he pushes them behind her ear and holds her face lightly on either side. The whole time they haven't broken eye contact. He kisses her gently but passionately, letting her know without words how he feels about her.

She reaches down and pulls his sweater over his head and then unbuttons his jeans, pushing them and his boxers to the floor with her robe. She rakes her nails over his chest, making him sigh in pleasure and content.

He helps her into the large Jacuzzi style tub and then gets in behind her so that she's lying back against his chest with his arms around her stomach. The combination of the music, candles, hot water, and David holding her has put her on cloud 9. She feels like she could stay here forever and be completely happy.

After a little while of them simply lying there enjoying the peaceful silence, David asks "Can I wash you Liv?"

"Mmmhhmm…" she replies, sounding like she's ready to fall asleep.

He grabs some raspberry vanilla body wash of hers and squirts it onto a loofah. He begins to massage her with the loofah, starting with the top of her chest and shoulders. He makes his way across her breasts and over her stomach, hearing her moan every so often in pleasure. He skips her most private area, causing her to give a bit of a wine in protest, and has her lift up her legs for him to wash. He makes his way back toward the crux of her legs, and he rubs over her softly, eliciting a moan from Olivia, as well as making her arch her back a little and push her head into the area between his shoulders and neck. She starts kissing his neck and ear while he continues to rub the loofah over her mound.

"David…" she lets out in a throaty release of air.

"Tell me what you want Liv. Tell me."

"I want you. In me. Please David, I need you inside me," she whispers seductively but honestly into her ear, making him shiver a bit.

He lifts her up a little bit, positioning himself at her entrance. She pushes herself down and onto him, both of them moaning once he's inside.

"You feel so good Liv," he says while he kisses her neck and begins to slowly pull out and push back in. With his left hand he starts to put pressure on her bundle of nerves and with his right he starts to play with her right breast.

She arches a bit, causing him to go deeper into her. Her body is on sensory overload right now and she doesn't ever want this feeling to end.

He stops abruptly and says "Liv, shit I'm not wearing a condom."

"I'm on the pill, and I trust you, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure Liv?"

"Yes David, just please keep going baby," she says, rotating her hips a little in an effort to get him going again.

"God Liv, you feel so good baby," he says as he begins to move in and out of her a bit faster now.

She puts her arm up and around his neck behind her and grabs the side of the tub with the other. She turns her head and he kisses her passionately, only stopping when they can no longer breathe.

"David, oh God, just like that. Please don't stop baby. Don't stop," she pleads, enticing him to get faster and faster.

"Let go for me Liv," he whispers in her ear. When he says this she loses any control she had over her body and begins to come. She arches her back and freezes in what appears to be an almost seizure-like state. Her mouth opens as if she's gonna say something, but no words come out, just a strangled "Ugghhhh!" and her eyes are squeezed shut. He's never seen her come this hard, so he keeps up what he's doing, wanting it to last as long as it can for her. He knows he isn't going to last much longer when he feels her contracting around him. He holds out for a moment longer but when he turns her head and starts whispering in his ear "Come baby, come for me. Come inside me David, come hard for me honey," he loses it. He stills inside her while he comes and she is still contracting around him from aftershocks, milking his orgasm out of her.

They both lay back when they're done, panting hard from their release.

"Oh my God…" Liv finally gets out.

"I know…" he replies.

Once he catches his breath he bends down a little to kiss her ear and says "I love you Liv." His action makes her shiver a little and she's not sure what to say. She knows she feels the same way, but this is a big step for her. She decides to put her heart on the line for once because she knows he's worth it. She flips over so she's straddling his thighs, pushes her hands into his hair, looks him right in the eye, and says "I love you too."

They share an emotion-filled kiss and sit there for a moment, with the foreheads pressed against one another.

He finally breaks the silence when he says "Why don't I get you into bed Liv, the water's getting cold and I can tell you're sleepy."

"Ok," she says and they both stand up. He grabs a towel off the rack and wraps it around her and then grabs one for himself. He unplugs the rub stopper and helps her out and into the bedroom.

He begins to pull the covers back for her when she says "David?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"For tonight. Everything. For dinner, for listening when I needed to talk, for the bath, just for everything. No one's ever treated me the way you do, and I want you to know you're an incredible man and I'm so lucky to have you," she finishes, a few tears in her eyes.

"Liv, you never have to thank me for doing anything for you. You are an incredible woman and I'm the one who's lucky to have you. And the fact that no one's ever treated you the way you deserve to be treated just shows how incredibly stupid some people are. I have you and I never want to let you go." He kisses her forehead gently and motions for her to get under the covers. She drops her towel to the floor and gets in, followed by David.

He lies down and pulls her to rest her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and rubs circles on her back until they both fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
